Deseo infantil
by MiloLM
Summary: Al final del día, Shōto Todoroki consiguió tres cosas: Tener un gracioso recuerdo con su viejo, cumplir un antiguo deseo infantil, y aparecer en los periódicos de chismes.


**Título:** Deseo infantil.

 **Personajes:** Shōto Todoroki, Enji Todoroki/Endeavor, Fuyumi Todoroki.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Categoría:** Humor, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1720.

 **Notas:** Un apoyo para la familia Todoroki, y para Endeavor, que al principio fue un padre horrendo y detestable pero que poco a poco empezó a mejorar.

Y sí, soy de esas que tienen la ridícula esperanza de que algún día toda la familia esté en paz.

* * *

 **Summary:** Al final del día, Shōto Todoroki consiguió tres cosas: Tener un gracioso recuerdo con su viejo, cumplir un antiguo deseo infantil, y aparecer en los periódicos de chismes.

* * *

 _ **Deseo infantil**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shōto Todoroki no recuerda muchas cosas de su infancia, o al menos, no cosas buenas. Lo que sí sigue grabado en su memoria son los incesantes y dolorosos entrenamientos de su padre, el amor de su madre y el siguiente desprecio de ésta misma al pasar los días hacia su lado izquierdo, su lado de fuego, y posteriormente también recuerda el dolor del agua hirviendo sobre su cara junto con las palabras de ella sobre que ya no lo soportaba y que le recordaba tanto a su padre.

Además de esas cosas que aún quedan con dolor dentro de su memoria no hay más. Quizás algún que otro escenario con sus hermanos, especialmente con Fuyumi o Natsuo, y posiblemente alguna charla con su progenitor que no tuviese que ver con volverse el mejor.

( _Y ahora que recuerdo bien, desea con todo su corazón olvidar eso, pues había sido la tan odiada charla de "cómo cambia el cuerpo"._ )

Por eso mismo se pregunta sin quererlo, mientras se encuentra de camino al supermercado junto a su viejo, el porqué viene a su memoria unas imágenes que alguna vez vivió. Unas donde estaba él sujetado de la mano de su madre y a su lado estaba Enji, caminando a la par que ellos. Y en ese entonces el pequeño había dirigido la mirada a la mano tan grande que se balanceaba, y querido por mero deseo infantil agarrarla, para así estar los tres juntos. Justo como había visto hacer a otra familia un par de calles atrás.

Y al estirar un poco su pequeña mano para tomar la de su padre, algo lo detiene de golpe. Es la mirada turquesa e imponente del hombre sobre él. Y Shōto tiembla y desiste de la idea enseguida, volviendo a acercar hacia sí su manito y acurrucándose con su madre.

Entonces, volviendo a la realidad, una risa lo despierta de ese lejano recuerdo —tan lejano que se pregunta si alguna vez fue real y no su imaginación—, y gira la cabeza hacia el sonido. No tarda en ver a una niña pequeña siendo levantada por sus dos progenitores de las manos.

Y siente algo cálido en el pecho. No es bueno. Sabe que es inútil desear tener algo como los recuerdos de esos desconocidos. Él jamás fue tan afortunado de pasar momentos así.

De pronto choca contra alguien y enseguida se disculpa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shōto? —Inquiere seriamente su padre al notar la torpeza en él, y se detienen a mitad de la calle—. ¿Por qué actúas como un idiota?

El muchacho quiere decirle algo como "es tu culpa, viejo imbécil, que nunca me diste una infancia normal y por eso me quedo viendo como estúpido a las familias felices a mi alrededor". No, jamás sería capaz de soltar todo eso.

Además, le da pereza decir tantas cosas. Y ni de broma rompe la regla de «sólo hasta siete palabras por frase al viejo».

—No es nada. —Contesta luego de unos segundos, y ambos retoman caminata en silencio.

Empero Endeavor sabe que hay algo allí. No es tan despistado (no por nada es el mejor resolviendo casos en Japón), y sabe perfectamente que su hijo lo odia lo suficiente como para no querer decirle ni hasta lo más importante en su vida. Así que presta atención a las acciones de Shōto, no tardando nada en captar cómo éste parece poner una mirada melancólica hacia las familias que pasan de vez en cuando cerca.

( _Se siente ligeramente —muy ligeramente, como una pluma o una mota de polvo— culpable._ )

Y lo entiende. Sabe que ha sido él el único causante de la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, que ha sido el que rompió su familia por (no estúpido, ese título es lo más importante) intentar conseguir el puesto número uno. También sabe que como todo humano Shōto ha de estar sintiendo envidia por todos los demás.

No lo culpa.

Pero algo que capta además de todo ello, es que el muchacho se le queda viendo especialmente a esos niños que andan agarrados de las manos de sus padres. Y nota el deseo infantil en su mirar de distintos colores.

Es la parte de niño que no ha logrado superar. Ese deseo tan especial y tan imposible.

Enji gruñe un poco y niega con la cabeza. Siente que preferiría ir a pelear contra un villano o lo que sea, en vez de estar sintiéndose asquerosamente mal a causa de su mal trabajo como padre y esposo. Especialmente como padre.

Pero al final no hace más que suspirar pesadamente, como bufando. Y olvidando todo pensamiento toma de la mano derecha de su hijo, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, y alzando al jovencito arriba, logrando que deje de tocar el suelo.

—SHŌTOOO —exclama entonces, y todos a su alrededor se le quedan viendo—. ¿Ya estás feliz?

El joven de doble Particularidad se queda en silencio, total silencio, mientras oye a las personas a su alrededor murmurar sobre ellos. Y pronto su mirada bicolor toma un brillo de desprecio y furia.

Termina congelando por completo al héroe. Se suelta y se aleja silenciosamente y con rapidez de él, hundiéndose en su bufanda —que Fuyumi le obligó a usar porque hacía algo de frío—, en tanto las personas se amontonaban alrededor del gran Endeavor congelado.

Pero de pronto empieza a desacelerar su huida y finalmente se detiene. Y miles de imágenes de su familia completa, sin sufrimiento, sin dolor, sin deseos desesperados por el primer puesto, vuelven a su mente. Y entre ellos las mismas imágenes donde alguna vez quiso tomar la mano de su padre y terminaba por arrepentirse al mirarlo al rostro.

Y no puede creerlo. ¿Tan obvio había sido? Se siente patético. Y ríe bajo de sí mismo aunque el nudo en su garganta le esté haciendo sufrir.

Se siente horrible, y odia un poco más a su horrible viejo.

 _«No vengas ahora deseando ser un padre cariñoso... por favor»._

Vuelve a reír y da media vuelta, y rápidamente va hacia el cubo de hielo humano a descongelarlo. Se le queda viendo en tanto él vuelve a respirar y encender sus llamas para no sufrir una hipotermia.

El chico desvía la mirada y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Lo siento... por congelarte —habla el joven Todoroki, y aunque pareciera una disculpa frívola, Enji notaba que era verdadera—. Pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca más.

—No me des órdenes, Shōto —declara Endeavor tan imponente como siempre. Luego nota los murmullos en su rededor—. Apresurémonos.

Y retoman camino, ambos alejándose veloces de la multitud chusma. Y si algo tienen en claro es que seguramente se verían en las noticias luego de un rato.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunta al final en cuánto ambos ya se encuentran lo suficientemente lejos de las multitudes.

Enji carraspea un poco.

—Creí que querías hacerlo. —Contesta con seriedad.

Su hijo está a punto de reclamar, pero apenas abre un poco la boca la vuelve a cerrar.

Sí, lo quería, mucho.

¡Pero no justo en ese momento! ¡Ni de esa manera! Además...

—Lo hiciste muy tarde. —Es lo único que suelta, con la molestia clara en su voz aunque también con ligeros tintes de gracia. Y antes de oír algo mas de su viejo, acelera el paso y entra finalmente al establecimiento, su destino.

El héroe profesional solamente se guarda sus palabras de reproche —porque siguen en público, y no quiere estar en primera plana dos veces— y aplaca los sentimientos de culpa.

(Al final del día, Shōto Todoroki consiguió tres cosas:

Tener un gracioso recuerdo con su viejo,

cumplir un antiguo deseo infantil

y

aparecer en los periódicos de chismes.)

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **Bonus**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abre su teléfono mientras sirve el té en la pequeña taza de porcelana Quiere leer las noticias en ese pequeño momento de paz en el que nadie más que ella se encuentra en la casa. Y al abrir el navegador enseguida escupe la bebida que se había llevado a la boca, y sus ojos se abren grandemente.

« **¡Descubrimientos increíbles!**  
 **El héroe Endeavor, ¡¿un padre cariñoso?!**

Fuentes han recolectado imágenes donde el conocido héroe de las llamas, junto con su hijo, en lo que se piensa era una salida normal, ¡había levantado entre la multitud al joven!

Muchos especulan que el gran héroe quería dejar en claro que su hijo era el mejor; otros que, a sabiendas de que terminó en segundo lugar en el festival deportivo, sigue orgulloso de él; y también están los que creen que simplemente quería recrear un momento familiar...»

Se detuvo ahí y apagó el celular. Y entonces rió, muy fuerte. Soltó unas grandes carcajadas agradeciendo todavía estar completamente sola en el lugar.

—¡No me digas que...! —No terminaba su frase gracias a que seguía con sus risotadas—. ¡... que querías cumplir el deseo de Shōto! —exclama a la nada, como una desquiciada.

 _«Ahora él debe odiarte todavía más... O quizás menos. Nunca se sabe»._

Deja de reír y respira profundo. Agarra su tacita y vuelve a su paz, bebiendo con calma. Cuando volvieran les haría saber que estaban en primera plana, y se encargaría de molestar un poco a Shōto —porque ese el deber de una hermana mayor—.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
